The need to prevent childhood obesity extends down to our youngest children. While a substantial amount of research has examined consequences of obesity, much is still unknown about the causes of obesity in childhood and effective prevention strategies. Organized child care has recently emerged as an important setting for obesity prevention in young children, with nearly three quarters of US children aged three to six in full- or part-time child care. For this Ruth Kirschstein post doctoral NRSA application, I propose a novel environmental intervention, the Baby NAP (Nutrition and Activity Promotion) program, to help prevent obesity in very young children. In the proposed study, I will pilot test the Baby NAP intervention to improve nutrition- and physical activity-related policies and practices in child care centers that serve a diverse group of children up to 2 years of age. This proposed research is a natural progression from my previous doctoral experience, in which I designed and conducted an obesity prevention intervention among slightly older children that also involved altering the child care environment. The proposed study builds on my existing skills and experience as a nutrition researcher, adding new dimensions to my work that take advantage of the expertise of my Sponsor and Co-Sponsor, as well as the research opportunities in my post-doctoral training environment. Study goal: Pilot test, in a randomized controlled trial design, an environmental intervention in child care centers to promote healthy eating and physical activity among children up to 2 years of age. Specific Aim: Determine the extent to which the pilot intervention, compared with the control condition, results in child care center policies and practices that support healthy eating and physical activity within the child care center. Hypothesis: Child care centers participating in the pilot intervention, compared with control centers, will show greater post-intervention improvements in a self-assessment of their nutrition and physical activity environments. Secondary Aim: Determine the extent to which improvements reported on the self-assessment instrument by intervention centers are verified through observation and documentation of environmental and policy change.